


Mío para Siempre ls

by larryparents



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Human Louis, M/M, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryparents/pseuds/larryparents
Summary: Louis ha sabido quién es su pareja, desde que era joven. El problema es queHarry aún debe reclamarlo. Tomando el asunto en sus propias manos, Louisconsigue un trabajo en el Silk Room, con la esperanza de obtener una reacciónde Harry. Lo que obtiene es un dragón cabreado.Harry ha luchado en contra de reclamar a Louis, desde que descubrió que podíaembarazar al hombre. Por qué este había declarado, a una temprana edad, queno quería tener hijos, y todas las esperanzas de formar una familia con su parejahumana, murieron ese día. Es decir, hasta que Harry decide que ya ha tenidosuficiente y reclama al hombre, que ha amado desde la infancia.Por desgracia, el pasado los alcanza y un viejo enemigo regresa, con la intenciónde terminar lo que empezó.Harry debe recurrir a la familia, con el fin de mantener a Louis seguro,mientras ambos intentan mantenerse un paso por delante, del mal que los persigue
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Nota

**Author's Note:**

> Hey este es mi primer proyecto de adaptacion larry, todos los creditos a lyn hagen <3

Hey soy Ale y estoy aqui para traducir y adaptar, todo tipo de fics con el consentimiento de las/os autores espero os guste.


	2. Capitulo 1

Que broma. No había nada lujoso acerca de la tienda de ropa en Dalton Falls. Se veía más como una tienda de segunda mano, que alguien había tratado de disfrazar de elegante, pero que fracasó estrepitosamente. 

―Oh, demonios―Louis le echo un vistazo a la tienda, preguntándose cómo alguien podía llamar a este lugar boutique. No había ni una prenda de ropa de  
diseño, en todo el lugar, y tenían... Palideció, sacando la lengua. La camisa de flores en su mano, tenía que ser quemada.

―¿Qué pasa con ella? ―Preguntó Dennis, mientras miraba la camisa. 

Louis acababa de conocer, esa mañana, al shifter cisne y al instante le gustó el tipo. Dennis era bajo, rubio, y sorprendente. También era gracioso. A Dennis le gustaba cualquier persona, que tuviera un gran sentido del humor. El chico siguió y siguió hablando sin cesar, sobre los depredadores que trataban de comérselo y cómo nunca salía de casa, sin su Taser.

Sin embargo, todavía se estaba acostumbrando a Paden. Nunca antes había conocido a un hada. Aunque tenía sus alas escondidas, Louis las vio.

Desde que podía recordar, Louis había sido dotado con la capacidad de ver a los paranormales, por lo que realmente eran. Ese talento le había sido útil en los últimos años. Como cuestión de hecho, le había salvado el culo en más de una ocasión. 

―¿En serio?―Preguntó Louis, mientras ponía la camisa de nuevo en el estante. Le podía gustar el cisne, pero el tipo tenía un gusto horrible en cuanto a la ropa. 

―A menos que seas un hombre de cincuenta años de edad, que va de vacaciones al trópico, no deben atraparte, ni muerto, con eso puesto. Louis buscó entre los estantes, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una pieza decente de ropa. ―Como que me gusta. ―Dennis tiró de la camisa del estante y la sostuvo en alto. ―Es chula. ¿Quién demonios dice chulo? ―Estoy de acuerdo con Louis ―, dijo Taylor, arrugando la nariz.―Es francamente fea. El Borde Lujoso. ―En ese caso, yo la voy a comprar―Dennis tenía una sonrisa burlona brillando en su rostro, cuando llevó la camisa para el mostrador. Louis tenía una necesidad de abordar el cisne y arrancar el material ofensivo de las manos del hombre. Paden negó con la cabeza. El hada apoyó su brazo en el estante y suspiró. ―Si le dices a Dennis que no debería hacer algo, lo hará por fastidiar. ―¡Esa camisa es estupenda! Debes seguir adelante y comprarla ―, gritó Louis, pero Dennis no le hizo caso. Oh bien. Louis sabía que no podía vestir al mundo,a pesar de que le gustaría poder hacerlo. ―Entonces, ¿qué dijo Harry, cuando descubrió que habías conducido hasta aquí, solo? ―Preguntó Taylor, mientras examinaba la ropa en el estante delante de él. ―Me nalgueó―Louis sonrió. ―Me dan ganas de conducir de vuelta a Villa Brac y hacerlo de nuevo. Taylor giró sus ojos. ―Demasiada información, Louis. ―Sabes que quieres oír hablar de mi vida sexual ―, bromeó Louis. El problema era que no tenía una vida sexual. Harry no lo había nalgueado. Le había dado a Louis una charla, durante más de una hora, sobre la seguridad y luego lo invitó a cenar. Habría preferido los azotes por sobre la charla. O cualquier tipo de castigo, que requiriera la desnudez, en lugar de escuchar de todos los horrores que podrían haber caído sobre él. Ambos habían acordado, que esperarían hasta el momento adecuado, para tener sexo y consumar su apareamiento. Louis estaba dispuesto cada segundo de cada día. Estaba tan caliente, que un poste de luz le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para follar. Harry, por otro lado, se mantuvo firme. Cada vez que se ponía el ambiente caliente entre ellos, el shifter enfriaba los ánimos. Louis estaba listo para atar a su pareja a la cama y hacer todo el camino, con él. Entendía los temores de Harry, realmente lo hacía. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, algunos atletas en la escuela, lo habían arrastrado a los vestuarios y trataron de violarlo. Había tardado mucho tiempo para poder superarlo, lo que casi, le había sucedido. Pero, estaba sobre ello. Lo había superado hace años. Estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante, pero Harry se había quedado atascado en neutral y no conduciría su relación hacia adelante. Tenía la sensación de que había algo más que la mojigatería de Harry, pero cada vez que trataba de abordar el tema, el shifter se mantenía firmemente callado. ―Deberías trabajar en The Running Bunny―, dijo Paden sin ceremonias, mientras veía a Taylor escarbar a través de los bastidores. ―Encajarías perfectamente. Repartir café todo el día, no era la idea de Louis de diversión. ―O podría ir a trabajar en tu club ―, dijo. Eso tiraría el cabello de Harry. Tal vez ver a todos esos hombres medio desnudos, inspiraría algo dentro del shifter. Reemplazándolo con lujuria, Harry posiblemente podría derribarlo, lo suficientemente, como para terminar la frustración sexual de Louis. La idea tenía mérito. ―No lo creo―, dijo Paden cuando recogió un par de pantalones cortos a cuadros, hizo una mueca, y luego volvió a ponerlos en el estante. ―He conocido a tu pareja. Prefiero usar las camisas hawaianas por el resto de mi vida, que hacer que venga detrás de mí. El hada vestía como si no tuviera ni idea sobre la moda. Dennis, por el contrario, llevaba pantalones cortos de jean que eran demasiado holgados, zapatos tenis destartalados, calcetines de tubo que alcanzaban sus rodillas, y una camiseta impresa con un tipo raro en la parte frontal. La leyenda decía, "Deshuésame Tú Me Posees" Tal vez debería pedirle prestada esa camisa. ―No sería un bailarín ―, le dijo a Paden. Los exóticos movimientos de baile se perdían sobre Louis. Podría sacudir su trasero, pero eso era todo. Dejaría los estiramientos, retorsiones y contorsiones a los profesionales. ―Podría ser un mesero o alguien que registre los abrigos. ―No tengo un registrador de abrigos―, dijo Paden. ―¿Alguna vez servís te mesas? —No, ¿pero qué tan difícil podría ser? ―Sí. ―Si Harry dice que está bien, ven a mi casa y hablaremos―, dijo Paden, antes de mirar a su alrededor. ―Lo siento, pero tengo que salir de esta tienda, antes de que la policía de la moda me derribe. ―Ídem ―, dijo Louis, antes de girarse hacia Taylor. ―Nos encontraremos fuera. ―Debiluchos―Taylor recogió una atroz camisa roja, llena de lunares blancos. La urticaria amenazó con explotar sobre el cuerpo de Louis. Corrió hacia la puerta y salió a la calle. ―Dime que hay algún lugar por aquí, donde puedo conseguir una manicura y pedicura. Louis había vagado por Dalton Falls casi toda la mañana, pero no había visto a un Starbucks en ningún lugar. Echaría de menos el ir a la ciudad, para que lo mimen. ―Puedo hacer eso por ti ―, dijo Paden. ―¿Puedes? ―Por supuesto que no―Paden dio una risa ligera y aireada, que hizo que Louis sonriera. ―Pero si eres serio, puedo hacerle a mi hermana una llamada. ―Hazlo―, dijo Louis. Vio a Matthew y Maddox frente a Bungle Hardware, saliendo de su Charger naranja quemado. Omar había luchado contra el mudarse a Dalton Falls. Lo había estancado todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que Harry había exigido que empacara sus cosas. Aunque la ciudad era pintoresca, no era Villa Brac. Ya extrañaba el activo pueblo. A Louis no le gustaban los cambios, no desde que había sido secuestrado cuando era un niño y lo habían llevado al reino de los demonios. No fue sino hasta años más tarde, que se enteró de que la persona que se lo había llevado, planeaba subastarlo al mejor postor. Todavía se estremecía, al pensar en lo que podría haberle ocurrido, si Einnar no lo hubiera salvado. Acostumbrarse a Dalton Falls sería su primer objetivo. Su segundo objetivo sería echar un polvo. Tal vez ese debería ser su primer objetivo. En este punto, sería su único objetivo. ―Vamos a tomar un latte ―, dijo Paden. ―Creo que Taylor y Dennis tardaran algún tiempo. Louis se giró y empezó a caminar por la calle, cuando vio acercarse a Harry en su motocicleta. El tipo tenía un tatuaje de manga en el brazo derecho, un pañuelo en su cabeza, y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y gafas de sol oscuras. Omar necesitaba pasar sus ojos, más allá de su pareja robustamente guapo. Los más de seis pies de él ¿Cómo puede alguien, que se ve tan duro, seguir siendo virgen? A juzgar por toda la apariencia del shifter, parecía que corría con la banda de motociclistasmás duros, aunque Louis sabía que eralo contrario. Aun así, Harry no era nadie con quien jugar. El tipo era parte dragón. Malo. Malhumorado. Y a veces, francamente antisocial. Pero sin importar lo frustrado que el shifter lo ponía, Louis quería a su pareja. Desde hacía tanto, como podía recordar, ellos habían sido los mejores amigos, y toda la frustración sexual del mundo, no cambiaría eso. Harry detuvo su motocicleta, junto a la acera, levantó las gafas de sol de su rostro, y las colocó sobre su cabeza. Su sonrisa era la cosa con que lo sueños húmedos estaban hechos, y sus dientes eran tan blancos y rectos, que podría haber hecho anuncios de pasta de dientes. Louis se sentía como el hombre más afortunado, aunque el más sexualmente frustrado, en el planeta. ―¿Necesitas un paseo, guapo? ―Preguntó Harry. El tipo de paseo que Louis quería, Harry aún tenía que dárselo. Pensamiento sexual aparte, no estaba vestido para montar, pero no pasaría una oportunidad de envolver sus brazos alrededor del delicioso cuerpo de Harry. Se giró hacia el hada y sonrió. ―Lo siento, Paden. Hablaremos más tarde. Malditamente cerca de correr a la motocicleta, Louis se subió. Harry le entregó un par de gafas de sol. Presionando su ingle tan cerca de Harry, como le era posible, deslizó las gafas en su sitio. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura gruesa de su pareja, inhalando el olor a cuero que lo hizo suspirar. Antes de su pareja pudiera arrancar, un auto de policía se detuvo frente a ellos, bloqueando a Harry. Este maldijo, mientras Louis se preguntaba lo que estaba pasando. Tan alto como él era ancho, el policía salió del auto. Su cabello castaño era corto, corte militar, y se dirigió hacia ellos, con paso decidido. Louis no conocía al chico, pero su instinto le dijo que el policía era un verdadero idiota. Había arrogancia en sus ojos –los ojos más azules que Louis había visto nunca. ―Hale ―, dijo Harry. La palabra fue dicha, a través de una apretada mandíbula. Los músculos de la pareja de Louis se apretaron bajo su abrazo. ¿Harry había tenido antes, un altercado con este tipo? Tuvo que tenerlo. Harry no habría dicho el nombre de Hale de esa manera, si no lo hubiera hecho. ―Hemos tenido antes, esta conversación ―, Hale dijo, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Una mano se posó sobre la culata de su arma, mientras el policía observaba a Louis. Cada músculo dentro de este se anudó con esa mirada. ―Los cascos deben usarse, en Dalton Falls. Una bocina pitó, haciendo que Louis mirara por encima de su hombro. Matthew esquivó un auto, mientras cruzaba la calle, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos. ―¿Problemas, adjunto? ―, preguntó, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Hale bajó la cabeza, mirando a Matthew, sobre el borde de sus gafas de sol. Se las quitó, antes de meter el par en el bolsillo de la camisa del uniforme. ―Cascos―, dijo Hale.―Pensé que habías dicho que hablarías con tus hombres, acerca de esta constante batalla. Matthew le dio una incisiva mirada a Harry y Louis sabía que no iba a dar un paseo. Tanto como para capturar alguna sensación, mientras Kahl conducía. Esa sería la primera vez en que Louis podría acariciar a su pareja, ya que el shifter no podría huir. Al instante, no le gustó el adjunto bloquea pollas. ―Eres consciente, de que hice a Harry mi beta ―, Matthew le dijo a Hale. Esa era una novedad para Louis. Pero, de nuevo, Harry tenía la mala costumbre de no decirle nada. El tipo era igual que su padre shifter dragón. Terco, letal, sin sentido del humor, y cómo Louis deseaba que Harry todavía fuera el mismo chico despreocupado y aventurero, que había sido cuando era niño. Tan pronto como la pubertad lo había golpeado, Kahl había cambiado, y no para mejor. Había pasado de reír, jugar y compartir secretos, a gruñón, terco, y reservado. Había momentos en que quería golpearlo en la cabeza, con un palo feliz. ―Respeto el hecho de que Harry, es ahora, el beta de esta ciudad ―, dijo Hale. La verdad estaba en su voz. ―Pero también respeto la ley. Cascos. El diputado se dirigió de nuevo a su auto, entró, y se apartó. ―Al menos no incautó mi moto ―,se quejó Kahl. ―¿Creía que hablamos sobre esto? ―Preguntó Matthew. ―La maldita cosa es una molestia. Siento como si no pudiera respirar, cuando la tengo ―, discutió Harry. Louis se bajó de la parte trasera de la moto. Colocó sus gafas de sol en la parte superior de la cabeza y suspiró. ―Voy a tomar un café. Harry no lo detuvo. Su pareja se quedó allí, sentado en su moto discutiendo con Matthew. Louis sabía que el shifter lo amaba, pero había veces que se sentía como alguien invisible para el hombre. ―¿Qué pasó? ―Preguntó Paden cuando Louis alcanzó al hada. Louis negó con la cabeza, ocultando el dolor que sentía. ―No es nada. Vamos a ir a tomar café. Miró hacia atrás, para ver a Harry todavía allí sentado. El hombre no había mirado en su dirección. Louis se sentía como un cachorro pateado, cuando entró en la cafetería, preguntándose por qué se había molestado en mudarse allí. Más tarde, esa noche, Louis condujo a casa de Paden. Era serio sobre el trabajo en Silk Room. Ningún otro negocio en la ciudad le interesaba. No iba a servir café o arreglar flores o incluso atender mesas en el restaurante. Y tendría que estar muerto y enterrado, antes de trabajar en esa tienda de ropa con olor a naftalina. Nop. El club de striptease era donde quería trabajar. A su tío le daría un ataque si se enteraba, pero Omar ya no vivía bajo el techo de Kendrick. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, con tal de que nadie le dijera a su tío. O Harry. O Einarr. O su hermano Dylan. Aparcó frente a la casa de Paden y tuvo que mirar dos veces. La casa le recordó a una de los del El Hobbit. Claro, no estaba bajo una colina, pero la sensación era la misma. Había plantas y flores por todas partes, así como vides verdes oscuro, que crecían sobre la mitad de la casa. La puerta principal era, incluso de madera y redonda. Louis se acercó, a un camino de piedra, al salir de su coche. Esto era bastante genial. Sentía como si acabara de entrar en la Comarca. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Paden respondió, segundos más tarde, alzando la cabeza, para ver más allá de Louis, mientras observaba a su alrededor. ―No te siguieron, ¿verdad? Miró sobre su hombro. ―Um, no que yo sepa. ¿Debería preocuparme porque alguien me siguiera? Paden abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole la entrada. ―Es sólo que tengo algunas plantas, que podrían ser mal vistas―Las coloridas alas de Paden revoloteaban en su espalda. Que hombre tan extraño. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que casi todo en la casa era de madera, y parecía que una tienda de flores había explotado en el lugar. Había un sofá con flores, colocado en el medio de la sala de estar, y aunque Louis odiaba los motivos florales, parecía funcionar. ―Supongo que Harry dijo que sí―Paden cerró la puerta. En lugar de caminar, revoloteó a la sala de estar. Todavía sorprendía a Louis, cuán sorprendentemente hermoso, era Paden. El tipo era bajo como el infierno, pero compensaba su altura, con su aspecto. Su cabello rubio caía por su espalda, y sus puntiagudas orejas sobresalían a ambos lados de su pelo. Su oreja izquierda estaba perforada desde la parte superior al lóbulo, y su piel era de un exótico color caramelo. ―Uh, seguro ―, dijo Louis. Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle a su pareja. Harry había estado muy ocupado con Matthew la mayor parte del día y, cuando había llegado a casa, se fue directamente a su habitación, evitándolo, mientras había estado sentado en el salón. Harto, se había metido en su auto y se fue. ¿Quién quería pasar un viernes por la noche, viendo la televisión cuando podrían ir al club? Un club gay. Aunque Louid nunca había estado en un club nocturno un día de su vida. ―Voy a tener una charla con Cash ―, dijo Paden mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. ―Él es mi barman y encargado de camareros. También es uno de mis guardias y es indispensable. Estoy seguro de que te amará. Un ceño se frunció entre los ojos del hada. ―Creo―Con un gesto con la mano, despidió a Omar. ―Él te amará. Omar no estaba convencido, pero estaba decidido. Golpeó con sus manos, las caderas. ―Puedo deslumbrar, a cualquiera. ―Estoy seguro de que puedes, pero recuerda, no serás un stripper, así que no te pongas demasiado acogedor con los clientes. —No quiero que Harry arranque mis alas. ―Paden se estiró,y Louis se quedó mirando al hombre por un segundo. No podía creer lo aniñado que parecía el hada. ―Entonces―dijo Louis, ―¿cuándo puedo empezar? Paden suspiro. ―Tenía planeado ir al Silk Room, un poco más tarde, pero creo que podemos ir allí ahora. ―No te esfuerces demasiado por mí―, dijo Louis. ―No me gustaría que te rompieras una uña. ―Eres tú el que está en estado de pánico por una manicura y pedicura ―Paden señaló. ―Yo acabo de cortar mis malditas uñas. Louis no podía evitar ser quién era y no pondría ninguna excusa, por ello. Una vez que había llegado a la pubertad, todo había cambiado. Había sido algo lento al principio, como tener sus uñas o preocuparse sobre que ponerse, y desde allí, su personalidad había florecido. Hablando de... ―Dime que hay una peluquería en la ciudad. ―Sí, si eres un mujer de noventa años―dijo Paden. ―Si no, tienes que ir a Sugar Creek. ―Se dio la vuelta y se tocó el labio superior. ―Tal vez deberías ir allí, para así hacerte también tus uñas.―¿A que distancia está Sugar Creek? ―Alrededor de una media hora, en coche ―dijo Paden. Eso no parecía ser algo demasiado malo. Louis podía hacer treinta minutos. Tal vez exploraría Sugar Creek mañana. Podía llevar a Sam o Taylor con él. Un día de chicos. Omar finalmente tenía algo que esperar, con impaciencia. Cuando salieron de la casa, Omar se metió en su auto y siguió a Paden, al club. El edificio era de ladrillo y se veía como cualquier otro, a excepción de los juerguistas que merodeaban afuera. Algunos estaban vestidos con ropa casual, mientras que otros apenas estaban vestidos. Había una mezcla de hombres y mujeres, pero eran los hombres medio desnudos, quienes le llamaban la atención. Louis trató de no mirar, pero sólo era humano, y los hombres parecían francamente deliciosos. ―Bonito, ¿eh? ―, preguntó Paden. ―Montones de dulces para los ojos. Y Louis no podía disfrutar de su diente dulce. Para ser honesto, no quería. Deseaba que Harry estuviera allí, de fiesta con él. Pero uno, Louis estaba allí para un trabajo, no para ir de fiesta. Y dos, Harry no sería atrapado ni muerto en un lugar como este. Había momentos en los se preguntaba si el destino no se había equivocado, con su apareamiento. Él y Harry eran como la noche y el día. Mientras que Louis era sociable, con una personalidad sarcástica, Harry era un introvertido a quien no le gustaba mucho nada. Caminaron dentro, al ritmo de Lady Gaga. Louis contempló el escenario, para ver a un hombre vestido con un uniforme de policía. El stripper comenzó a girar alrededor, lanzando pedazos de su uniforme en el escenario. Su mandíbula cayó. Buen señor, el hombre estaba aceitado y construido como una casa de ladrillo. Se movía como si follara allí mismo, en el escenario. Como hombre gay, a Louis le encantaría saber cómo era el sexo gay. Estaba definitivamente recibiendo algunas pistas del Sr. Poli aceitado. El chico continuó quitándose la ropa, hasta que bailaba usando, nada más, que un par de calzoncillos de seda blanca. Su culo era tan redondo, que tuvo un impulso de pellizcarlo. Los hombres y las mujeres alrededor del escenario, se volvieron salvajes, tirando su dinero al stripper, mientras el policía cayó al escenario y comenzó a follar eróticamente el suelo. Ahora podía ver, que iba a volver a casa cada noche con una furiosa erección. Mierda. Tal vez no debería trabajar aquí. Tendría que masturbarse cada noche, sólo para aliviar la presión. No es que no lo hiciera, de todos modos. ―Cierra la boca, cariño―Paden tocó a Louis, debajo de su mandíbula floja. ―Sígueme. Escaneó la multitud y vio una combinación de humanos y shifters. Había incluso algunos demonios. No estaban en sus formas sobrenaturales, pero no obstante, sabía lo que eran. Una sonrisa floreció. Iba a divertirse mucho trabajando aquí. La multitud estaba animada, la música a punto, y había tanta homosexualidad en el aire, que se sentía débil. Una vez que llenó el papeleo, requerido para el trabajo, se dirigió hacia la barra y pidió una bebida con sabor a fruta. Se giró, se sentó en el taburete, y observó a los strippers actuar. Era realmente triste, que esta noche estuviera resultando ser, el mejor momento que había tenido desde la infancia. Cuando el policía terminó, la música se hizo más fuerte. Twinks balanceaban sus caderas en jaulas elevadas, mientras que otros continuaron su fiesta, cuando Silk Room se convirtió en un club de baile febril. Louis. Estaba. En. El. Cielo. ¿Por qué no había ido antes a un club de striptease? Había estado perdiéndose de mucho. Podría no tener permiso para tocar, pero mirar a cada pedazo de culo caliente que caminaba por allí, mantuvo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.Terminó su bebida y comenzó la siguiente, mirando a su alrededor buscando el hada. No tenía idea de dónde había ido Paden y honestamente no le importaba. Todo lo que quería hacer era bailar. El ritmo de la música golpeó su camino a través de él, haciéndolo poner de pie y trabajar su paso hacia la pista. Se echó a reír, mientras balanceaba sus caderas. No le importaba bailar sólo consigo mismo. Louis estaba en el mejor momento de su vida. ―¿Necesitas un compañero? ―Preguntó un hombre, de alrededor de seis pies de altura. Louis vio rastros débiles de tigre de Bengala bajo el rostro del hombre y sabía que estaba tratando con un shifter dominante. ―No, gracias―Se dio la vuelta y siguió bailando. Entre las canciones se tambaleó a la barra, por otra bebida, aspiró el brebaje con sabor a fruta, y luego meneó su camino de regreso a la multitud. La mayoría de las personas bailando a su alrededor, eran de buen carácter. Le sonrieron, bailaron durante unos segundos con él, mientras se reían, y luego se apartó. Louis no veía ningún daño, siempre y cuando nadie lo tocara. Y nadie lo hizo. Tenía la sensación de que Paden había extendido la palabra de que estaba fuera de los límites. Eso estaba bien con Louis. A él le gustaba bailar sin tener que impedir que alguien lo manoseara. Sólo deseaba que Harry estuviera allí, bailando con él. Eso nunca sucederá. Louis empujó el pensamiento deprimente de su mente, mientras se abría camino la barra por otra bebida. Para la hora del cierre, era como si fuera tres hojas al viento y no tenía ninguna una preocupación, en el mundo. La vida es jodidamente fantástica, pensó, mientras se balanceaba a través del club. Tambaleándose hacia la puerta, con el resto de la multitud, Louis casi se desmayó. El aire fresco de la noche hizo su cabeza girar, mientras trataba de encontrar donde había aparcado su auto. Para su sorpresa, unos pocos machos calientes y sudorosos se despidieron de él, mientras encontraron sus autos y se marcharon. Había hecho algunos amigos y ni siquiera lo había sabido. Pero ¿cómo Omar podía ser feliz, cuando Harry no estaba allí para divertirse con él? Deja de ir allí y disfruta de tu embriaguez. Se rió entre dientes. Estaba condenadamente borracho. Se necesitaron tres intentos para que pudiera sacar las llaves de su bolsillo delantero. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y hacia delante, haciendo todo lo posible para caminar en línea recta hacia su auto. Parpadeó ante las llaves y luego echó un vistazo a su auto. No se suponía que condujera... ¿verdad? Negó con la cabeza. ―Nop. Nop. Nop. ―Podría estar más borracho que una cuba, pero su sentido común estaba intacto. Barriendo una mano por su cara entumecida, pensó en llamar a uno de los gemelos, para que lo recogieran. Eso sería lo más inteligente de hacer. Era una lástima que no podía recordar dónde había puesto su celular. ―¿Qué demonios? ―Dijo alguien junto a él. Los fiesteros corrieron hacia sus autos, mientras mantenían sus miradas hacia el cielo. Louis parpadeó un par de veces, se balanceó un poco, y luego levantó la vista, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el cielo. Su boca se abrió. Un dragón verde oscuro, voló por el cielo nocturno, la luna perfilando sus enormes alas y cuerpo correoso, antes de que se lanzara directamente hacia Louis. Incluso desde la distancia vio que sus ojos color verde esmeralda, estaban llenos de ira. Harry lo había encontrado.


End file.
